


The Piece That Never Fits

by ralf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Derek-centric, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart never really recovered after Paige died in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piece That Never Fits

His heart never really recovered after Paige died in his arms.

Not because he still mourns her (well, part of his mind is and will always be grieving her loss) but because it never had reason to heal.

 

After she passed he tried to cope – and failed miserably. He sought solace and found it in the woman who used him to kill his family.

He survived along with his sister and his uncle, the latter remaining barely a human shell, or that is what he made everyone believe while biding his time to kill his nice, forcing _him_ to kill his own flesh and blood.

He lied awake nights on end trying to justify his crime. _The monster had to be stopped_ , he tells himself even though he knows that through killing the monster he became one himself. He has the red eyes to prove it. He lost his last bit of humanity.

 

He sacrificed it in vain.

Peter lives again, with him, a constant danger, a walking breathing reminder of his ineptitude to keep those he loves safe.

Still he doesn't have it in him to chase him away. Peter is the last tie he has to his past, to his family, the last person in this world with any kind of link to him.

 

There is Scott, of course. Who doesn't trust him, temporarily doesn't care if he lives or dies and doesn't like him.

There is his pack. A bunch of miserable, self-centered teenagers who don't believe in him, question his leadership and wouldn't hesitate a second to abandon him if push comes to shove. Two of them already have. He can't blame them. It is his fault, he is the one who fails to live up to the expectations and duties entrusted in his position.

 

There is only ever one to blame.

 

“You are the piece that never fits, Derek,” Peter told him.

Peter is right, he is trying to fit somewhere he doesn't belong.

Because the one place, the only place he fit once, a long time ago, burnt to ashes.

Still, he can't stop trying.

 

 

_ . _

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Peter actually says "You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek” in 2x12 but.. well, details.  
> \- Also you might have noticed that I didn't mention Stiles in this. It's because I couldn't bring myself to write something negative about their relationship. Stiles didn't trust him at first and was afraid of him even longer, but he never lied to him and he saved him just for the sake of saving him, without ulterior motives (1x04, the pool,...). So yeah. I couldn't pull him into this depressing oneshot that solely exists to be depressing.  
> \- This is actually the first fanfic I wrote for Teen Wolf (and the first thing I wrote in english, for that matter). Bet you were dying to know that. Whatever. Comments and Kudos are welcome and most appreciated, as always.


End file.
